Erasis Citadel
A recounting of the life of his Excellency, '''Darth' Erasis Xenos Citadel, Dread Master, Emeritus, Praetor Emeritus, Heir of House Citadel, Banes of Avendin and the Monarch, High Councilor, Lord Hand, The Successor of Tyrans and Raptus, The Fragmented, The Deliverer, and Dark Lord of the Sith. '' ((DONT EXPECT THIS DONE ANYTIME SOON)) Birth Family Geneology Born, Eraekius Xenos Citadel, Erasis is the son of Darth Alesis, who also fathered his brothers, Zenosis and Serenesis. Erasis fathered Santificus, as well as Zorget, and is the uncle of Zenosis' Children, X'aan and Vynstryker. He is the grandfather of Corelisis’ son. They all draw on the Gatekeepers. Fidelisis is his other half and father of Devisis and Ravasis, with Ray’ak as their wife. His Uncle, Secare, foster fathered his sister, Reyera. Early Years Eraekius spent his first 17 years on Mustafar in the Palace of Citadel, Growing up along his brothers, learning multiple ways of the force. Each brother mastered their own form of lightsaber combat, with Eraekius settling on Soresu. He, the oldest, was notably skilled in the simple, preferring one saber to two, and brute force to the elegance of the Force itself. Training with a white-black crystal gifted from his ever approving Father, Eraekius, often rose above the skill level of his brothers, his defenses surprising even the eventual weaponmaster, Zenosis himself. Serenesis and Eraekius never saw eye to eye. They were apart in thought, stratagem, Morals and spirit. But Eraekius had Alesis’ favor, and he soon convinced his father that Serenesis was a blight to his family’s house. With his father’s blessing, Eraekius silently drugged his brother, and, making use of the many slaves of his house, had him smuggled away. Serenesis would eventually be picked up by the Jedi order, but alas, this is not his story. Zenosis and Eraekius fared better, however Erasis often became the more temperamental of the two as Zenosis’ arts in combat thrived. Zenosis was a naturally aggressive fighter, but Eraekius was naturally defensive, hence his practice in Soresu. They would bond however in the future. The Deserting But, Alesis’ love only stood in comparison to the usefulness of Eraekius. As time dwindled on, Alesis became more selfish. Alesis realized his massive power must be allowed to carry on generation by generation, and sought a way to preserve it. His old dathomirian days were nostalgic, and so he searched out for witches. Stumbling upon the Septus Mirtis, Alesis came into contact with their Supreme, Miritus. Promising a clever and unique method to preserve information, Miritus demanded a unique form of payment: One of his children, to do with he pleased. Seeing Zenosis as the dominating son, Alesis was all too eager to cast off his first-born in exchange for learning what would become the “Secrets of Citadel.” Eraekius was drugged himself in an ironic play, and sent to Miritus as a mere toy. Training Waking up in shoddy robes, Miritus wasted no time in degrading Eraekius, shocking him, mocking him on his rudimentary use of the Force, and even convincing the boy she had killed the entire palace of Citadel, saving his father for last. This rage fueled Eraekius, but it was never enough to outdo her. Learning and delving deeper into the Force instead on relying on his hilt, Eraekius began to discover his proficiency was far greater than he originally realized, and began to seep further and further. In time, Eraekius began to grow and mature, but his hatred at his family’s death would weigh him down, creating a thirst for vengeance. As time would have it fade would give Erasis a chance to strike. As Miritus grew older, she like many of her time sought to halt or reverse the process of aging and death. Finding a ritual grounds on Dromund Kaas, she took Eraekius to serve as his guard, protecting her as she began the attention-taxing preparations. As she neared the end of the ritual, Eraekius finally made his long awaited move. A deft thrust of the wrist, and the runes Miritus had chosen to focus with were shattered. She screamed, ashes falling from her face, and she called the child a fool. Eraekius only responded that this was straight vengeance, which forced a laugh from Miritus, who revealed Alesis had sold him in exchange for his pithy crystals. Unable to contain himself any longer, Eraekius plunged his saber into his master, and in a final act flung her deep into the recesses of the cliffside. Satisfied, Eraekius picked up her lightsaber, and donned for himself silently the mantle of Sith Lord. The Brotherhood of Ruin Now, the time had come for Eraekius to shed his Citadellian name in favor of an incognito one, one that was not tied to the murder of a Dark Sorceress. Choosing the name Erasis, symbolizing his embrace of a new age, or Era for himself, yet also choosing a name similar to his original, holding on to the touches of his past. He realized, as all sith do, that power would need to come from a power base, a group of underlings dedicated to his servitude. However, Erasis also realized a more sobering fact: He would need to start at ground zero, in full humiliation. Donning a simplistic persona, he sought for a cult that was recognized by the Empire yet not in their palms. Finding one in the Form of a Brotherhood, they preached a path of scorched earth and destruction, the Way of Ruin. Focusing on rituals of mere brutality, Erasis was brought back to the time of his delicate practice of the arts. He quickly ascended, his prowess in Soresu returning and also his newfound abilities under Miritus caused him to delve into Experimentation with both the Shi-Cho and Shien forms. He quickly attracted the Attention of Sig-massassi, reigning Sith’ari of the order. As fate would spin her threads, two of the Brotherhood’s Dark Councilors had abruptly left in dark terms of robbery, leaving a power vacuum. Erasis swiftly made himself presentable, and soon inherited the esteemed role as Master of Ceremonies. He would arrange elaborate luxuries to appease both his master and himself, flattering and loyal to the authority, becoming a firm but resolute master to those under his command. As time grew Sig-massasi abdicated the role, with his night hand Arguls taking over the Brotherhood. Erasis himself oversaw the coronation, creating elaborate rituals and an oath to take place in the Dark Temple itself. Time continued, and his valued ally and friend Sig-massassi Vanished never to be seen again. But Erasis sadly noticed Arguls was poorly adept to succeed, as the new leader had grown distant, and less powerful. This is when Erasis conducted his first grand scheme, albeit unsuccessful in the end. Forseeing the opportunity to overtake the Brotherhood and reshape it into something glorious, Erasis devised a plot along with other to overtake Arguls by vote. He assembled each councilor, and attempted to sway each. Assuming their loyalty, Erasis planned his overturn, which would occur with an over-powerment of support by the council. The Faltering The sudden overturn that followed would serve to teach Erasis the value and cost of betrayals. Unknown to the Dark Lord, A female on the Council alerted Arguls to the ploy against him. Rallying to his cause, the other councilors did not dare lift a finger now. Erasis was summoned, and promptly humiliated and stripped of his title. He was left to regain his status by preforming acts of honor. Erasis knew his time in the Brotherhood was nearing an end. He would not rise, he knew that. He now saw the error of his ways, but it would not be enough. Erasis preformed many menial tasks, none of which he was content to continue. But it was all about it change. Return of Alesis In the shame of his demotion, Erasis had taken to the background of the Brotherhood’s workings. It wasn’t before long that in his days of meditation, vigorous exercise, and of constant practice of explorations into the force, Erasis would sense a new presence bent on focusing on him. This presence felt old, primordial, yet familiar and strangely inviting. One day, as Erasis was sleeping, he experienced a dream. He saw the face of his brother, Zenosis overseeing two boys train in hand to hand combat. He saw Serenesis watching this from a nearby balcony, smiling and content. And he saw his father, Alesis, smile and gesture and with a proud voice, said “Join us.” Erasis awoke to find a summons, written by one Alesis Citadel, Inviting him to the newly created Citadel Palace on Nar Shadaa. Erasis went immediately to his family, and was welcomed with open arms. Alesis would share little of his whereabouts, but it is believed he had enacted a ritual that had taken him off the plane of this universe in pursuit of personal gain. But alas, the family was finally reunited. Reversing the Blood Sith Ritual Alexis however, had a secondary purpose for his long departure. Having learned the secrets of the blood sith, of which he was the Last, He saw the prospect of uniting the house under his perfect rule. Starting with the boys, X’aan and Vynstryker, and then continuing through the bloodline, Alexis put every member of the house under his control. What was once a mere suggestion became a powerful influence, essentially mind control. Perfecting the ritual, Alesis found he could briefly even inhabit the host bodies of each member of the house, and leave them none the wiser. Finally, It was Erasis’ turn to undergo the ritual. Like all the others, Alesis began, but found himself blocked. It appeared a second presence was in Erasis’ mind, and had Alerted Erasis to the ritual. Alesis’ son was prepared, and with this additional help, managed to not only negate the rituals affect on Erasis, but as a byproduct, created a bond with Alesis, allowing him to watch and be aware whenever his father attempted to move against him. Aghast, Alesis ceased harassment of his son, but found newfound respect in his power. He wondered however, at the entity that had barred him from completing the ritual. The Whisper of the Warlord In the darkest shadows of Ilum, there is a place where the wind never blows snow, but howls eerie screams. Bodies of charred failures litter the floor as sacrificial offerings to seven beings who represented the darkest good of each mortals’ soul. Six were self proclaimed successors of ThE Dread Masters, the Supremacy in the Art of Terror. Believing the greatest strength and weakest to be what one runs from, these new six wielded powers matching those of their original predecessors. But before them, there was only one. A dread Commander of the Original Six, Zuhara was a skilled duelist who had brought into the fold a faction of Sith, proclaiming themselves Warstalkers. Like many, She had felt the loss of the Original six, but unlike many of her fellow Commanders, she regained enough power to take advantage of the situation. While many of her comrades stood and or lay paralyzed with loss, Zuhara rose to tale them of their lifeforce. She grew strong, immortal even. Taking some other lesser commanders, she retreated to The Fray on Ilum, and set up her abode there. Looking out to the followers, the Warlord acknowledged the need for a higher proficiency, the need to create powerful beings to channel out her power. Beings to provide a middle ground between her and the dubbed “Dread Host”. The Dread Masters The March of the Dread Guard was unending, but some would ascend beyond the armies. Much of the History of Erasis’ Dreadful exploits have already been accounted for by the Dreadful Scholar. However, many have not yet been told, and the largest moments will now be brought back into light. Thus begins a tale of the accomplishments of the Dread Master: Ascending the Ranks Erasis, eager in his training, would be most known for his treatment of fear as a art, a tribute to elegance. He viewed it as a game, seeking master yet another challenge. Yet he was unknowing of the dangerous fact: the corruption of the power of the renowned Phobis Devices would be beyond what Erasis anticipated, and they would take over him slowly. He would first ascend through his peers, then his divisions, and soon would draw the personal attention of the Mistress, who granted him the ability to take the Trials of the Dread Guard Commanders, which he passed artistically. It is now that Erasis’ lightsaber became more ceremonially used, and His Reliance on the Force took place now. Successor to Tyrans Zuhara had finally deemed it necessary that the fallen Six would need to be replaced, and so to do so, Called together the stronger Six of her Dread Guard Commanders. Sharing with them a bit of her power, Each master rose up and took forth a mantle. Erasis was destined to become Master of Stratagem, and thus, journeyed to the resting place of Dread Master Tyrans, and recovered the Black-white crystal from his blade. Erasis spent his time recovering and discovering the intricacies of the fortress his predecessor had built, and continued to do so. He would enact war battles and training with the Guards, making sure they were prepared. He also perfected rituals of Short-range teleportation, and the Infamous Death Mark, Tyran’s infamous ultimatum. The Six Transitions In this darker delving into the Force, Erasis found a weakness. His body was phyisically unable to process and hold all the different ritual and energies his travels had gathered into himself. Thus, he created the Six Transitions. http://sith-imperium.wikia.com/wiki/The_Seven_Transitions_of_Dread_Master_Erasis In time, when being confronting with a Sith Entity preventing his powerful transition into Dreadful Form, Erasis began to compromise, finding the Five Essences required to reconfigure his Transitions. Oce the Ritual was complete, Erasis placed this strange Entity into control, drawing on its power to break of it. That would come to affect him in his near future however. Dreadful Future In his reign as Successor to Tyrans, Erasis would come to find and meet some of the most pivotal figures of his life. These Dark Lords would shape his desires and fuel his aspirations. The first would be his fellow Dread Master Rampage, Successor to Bestia. Serving as both confidant and teacher, Rampage aided Erasis in his discoveries on Dromund Kaas with remnants of one of the Three Devices. Dread Master Arctis, Successor to Calphayus, would Serve to be his oracle, and also the Master Erasis would inspire with in many times and ways. However their biggest disagreements lay in the “Project Progenitor”, which remains secret to this day. Erasis’ closest friend, Dread Guard Kataret (later Dread Master of Architecture), would enter the scene in these times, studying under both Erasis, with other masters, and with himself. Erasis admittedly would underestimate the Lord, who would later pay it back as the Monarch, Zarmir. Additionally, One of Erasis’ estrangled friendships lay in Asavian would who rise shortly into the Rise of the Dread Overlord. Never quite seeing eye to eye, the pair would often be on opposing sides of debates, but there would be mutual respect, until the betrayal of Asavian later on. The Schism of Terror For a decade, the New Six flourished under the Dread Mistress, but in the eleventh year, A hint of disunion began to tear the group into two. On one side, The Masters Arctis , Shavalia, and the Mistress saw the union as shambled, while the opposite, Dread Masters Rampage and the villainous Parasitus both blamed the Mistress for hindrance of their individual power. As recounted by the Dreadful Scholar, A war broke out, ultimately resulting in Erasis joining Rampage and Parasitus, and the death of Terrorem and Shavalia. Arctis would then betray Rampage, the self-crowned Dread overlord, but this betrayal would result in his death. Arctis then earned the ire of Parasitus, while Erasis stood aghast at the tremble of the union. Avendin’s Stumble In these tremors, Erasis took center stage only once, when his chief Commander of Stratagem , Dread Guard Commander Avendin, attempted to claim to be the true successor of Tyrans. Though recounted in the story of Santificus, Erasis pulled out his power of Diplomacy reaching out to other powerful empires, who sent their best to destroy the Sith Lord. This serviced as Erasis’ big moment in control, and asserted his prominence as a tactical genius. http://sith-imperium.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Santificus#The_Collapse_of_the_Coalition The Ancient Sith'ari With the Dread Mistress vanished, and the Dread Overlord Rampage Slain, Parasitus evilly took control. With only four master left, He declared the Dread Master’s powers less powerful, and declared A return to the ancient ways of Korriban, naming himself Sith’ari and modeling after Marka Ragnos. Erasis was absolutely disgusted. Hurt from multiple rips from the union, and this insult, he abruptly went rogue, abandoning Parasitus, and his son Chaossis. Asavain and Kataret became obscurities. Howeve, Erasis would trail with Arctis, whom he had established good relations with. The Coalition As the Sith’ari fell, Erasis ripped off his mantle, rarely manifesting it. He searched through empires, places worthy of the Sith prowess he possessed, but found few. Upon searching through his ties with House Citadel, Erasis came across the league of power, the Coaliton. Planting Alesis in the Sith Madness Order, his son in the Sith Imperium, and himself in the Sion’s Apostles, The Sion's Apostles Known for their affection to the Guardian of Malachor V, the Apostles were lead by Sion’s Incarnate, Known as Vanstryker. It is for him that Vynstryker was named, to serve as a gift to him. Erasis flourished well, partnering with his overseer Toshali to ensure new members were well treated, and prepared to receive masters. It was aprmiative and bare-bones approach, much contrary to Erasis’ old and missed elegance of Terror. There was however, consolation came in the fact The Incarnate held Erasis in high regard, one for his work with Avendin, and two for his ability to manipulate fear. Dealing in Pain himself, the two shared many stories. Additionally there was a brief interest by Relonic to join the dread powers, but it would fade. As all things do, the Apostles lost their numbers, and soon Vanstryker sank into obscurity. Erasis, pulling strings again, followed his son, the now Darth Santificus, into the last standing guild, the Coalition. The Sith Imperium Welcomed with open arms by Lord Emperor Arestenax, Erasis was quick to follow ceremonial entrance, but made it clear he was gunning for the council. The Emperor understood, but reminded Erasis need mind his place, or face repercussions. Yet, Erasis execelled in all public Ministry of Diplomacy Ministry of Mysteries, Lore and Ancient Knowledge Ray’ak and Ruu’san Praetorship The Tri-Split ---- ''Here ends the story of both Halves of Erasis, now we delve into their separations. '' ---- Erasis, as Manifested in Desocratos Dread Master Emeritus Erasis The Citadel War Reuniting the Union Fidelisis Hand Zakuul Emeritus Again The Return of the Entity Death of Fidelisis Dark Divine The Prophecy of the Three Sons The Return of the Master Revenge Countered Revenge Ritual of Introspection Death Legacy Behind the Scenes References